Royai's Child is Born
by Rei Sabere
Summary: This is my first OSS OneShotSequel story. It's the sequel to I've Suffered Enough. Riza and Roy are off to HQ to stop Ed and Winry fighting, and something happens. What will Roy and his friends do if it's Labor Time for Riza? What will be the baby's name?


This was inspired by an author who has a good sense of humor, this is a oneshot which is the continuation of my fic.. "I've Suffered Enough"..as promised!sorry for the gays who'll be offended for this fic..it's just a good plot..i couldn't think of anything else..that's the first thing that popped on my mind!Anwyay..on with the sequel!

Riza and Roy reached Headquarters. They hurried up to the office and only from the stairs they heard the quarrelling. They got closer to the room and when they were about to open the door, the noise became louder. Riza got angry and opened the door and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly..

"Roy!" Riza said in pain, kneeling down.

"Riza? What is it?" Roy asked.

All stopped what they were doing, even the fighting Ed and Winry.

"It's..time.." Riza said trying to stand up.

"What! I'm pregnant!" Roy said happily jumping up and down like a little girl.

"No..you aren't..I'..m..the..one.." Riza said annoyed at Roy.

"What? It's really time?" the others asked.

"Yeah.. so freaking bring me to the freaking damn hospital!" she screamed.

Everybody went in Roy's new car to the hospital and they almost left Riza in the office. They almost left her when all of them went in the car too. Poor Riza, they were all too excited.

When they went to the hospital, Roy forgot Riza in the car _again_. He had to run back to get her and bring her to the Emergency Room.

Roy panicked while she was being operated. He wasn't allowed to go inside so he just walked back and forth like crazy.

"Mustang! Just stay still!" Ed screamed. "You're driving us nuts!"

"I'm sorry.. but I'm just nervous.. what will the baby look like? Will it be more of a Riza or a Roy? I don't know what to do when our kid comes out! What should I name it? Should I act like Maes or just be myself? Oh man!" Roy said running back and forth.

"Just stay still!" Ed and everybody else there said totally annoyed at the Fuhrer.

Roy took a deep breath. "Yeah.. I just have to stay still." He did stay still, but not for long, when the door of the Emergency Room opened, he ran to the person going out and bumped him. They fell in a very awkward position. Roy was above the nurse and well; their dicks were hitting each other's. They accidentally kissed each other too. (I'm not making Roy gay..it's an accident okay..I still think of him better off with Riza)

Roy noticed their position and stood up, "I'm so sorry!" he blushed. That was definitely embarrassing. It would be better if it was Riza or if it was with a girl, but it had to be with a guy."

"No problem." The guy said in a girly tone and stood up. Before he walked away, he turned around and gave a flying kiss to Roy.

Sweatdrops 

"Wait!" Roy said remembering he was to ask somethnig.

"Yes?" the gay said going near him, smiling at him and tapping his shoulder, which was scary for Roy and the others.

"What happened to my wife?"

The gay was disappointed, he frowned. That was her wife he just operated on. "Oh.. she's okay.. I just came out to get some things. The operation isn't finished yet.

"Oh..okay.." Roy frowned.

The gay nurse walked out crying in tears knowing that Roy was married.

Roy looked back at his comrades and saw their faces. They all looked weird in a way, they were about to burst out laughing. And they did.

"Wahahaha….Mustang.. I can't believe you! If Maes were here, he would have taken a picture of that and shown it to Riza.." Havoc said crying while laughing.

"Yeah, Roy.. Riza would be totally mad at you knowing what happened between you and that nurse!" Ed said rubbing it in.

"Yeah Sir..totally hilarious..priceless gold!" Breda continued.

Maes suddenly appeared and everybody saw him. "Were you talking about me?"

"Maes?" all of them said pointing at him like crazy. "But you're dead!"

"Yeah.. but I asked God if I can go down here.. he agreed..but in one condition, he said I must take a picture of Roy, Riza and the new baby!"

All fall down anime style. "Okay?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Roy said then snapped his fingers. There was fire everywhere again, everybody stopped, jumped and rolled to make the flames disappear except for Maes because Roy's flames can't harm him anymore. 

"Now, that's over, we better wait." Roy continued.

…………………………

After hours of waiting, Roy was so impatient.. that he got hungry.. He went to the canteen and got food for everybody three times. Next he saw windows and obsessively cleaned it (like in the series).

Sweatdrops 

Now, Roy can't think of anything to do…he decides to say bad things to Edward. "Hey.. Short bread!"

"Who you calling short bread because it can't be combined to milk!" Ed screamed.

"You!" Roy said smirking.

They fought until; the doctor came out of the Emergency Room. "We've done it."

"Yes?" Roy asked.

"The child is born!"

Everybody went in eager to see the newborn baby.

The child was definitely Roy and Riza's kid. It was a boy just like Roy but with a few strands of blonde hair. It had a complexion like Riza's but eyes just like Roy's.

"He's..mine?" Roy asked Riza confused on how to react.

"Yeah.. I guess he is." Riza answered giving the baby to Roy. Roy picked him up and observed him. He was obviously a Mustang. "Aww.. he's so cute, just like me and you combined!"

"Yeah.. whatever you say Roy..After all..he is you and me combined!" Riza said sardonically.

"Honestly Roy, you don't know how to react infront of women!" Maes said.

"Maes! You're here! You made it!" Riza said overjoyed. "What about Hayate and Sam?"

"Oh.. they couldn't make it.. God only allowed me to go down here. But don't worry, they're happily watching all of us up in heaven." Maes explained.

"Oh..okay."

"So anyway Riza, what are you going to name him?" Winry asked.

"Well, they shouldn't name it Winry, since you're a lousy cook!" Ed said annoying the girl again.

The two fought again, just like little toddler kids.

_Gunshot. _Even in giving birth to a kid, Hawkeye has a gun with her. "Stop it you two.. We're all tired of your shenanigans. Your preposterous doings! Just tell each other how you feel! Or else I'll shoot you for real!" Riza said in anger.

The two blushed and got terrified because of Riza.. All were silent until..

"Riza, easy… you just gave birth.." Roy advised his wife.

"I guess..but..those two.."

"We're sorry.. we won't fight anymore." They said in unison still blushing since they might be forced to tell each other the truth if they don't shut up their mouths.

"Okay.."

"So what are you going to name the little boy?" Fuery asked.

"Hmm..uh.. what do you think Roy?" Riza asked his husband.

"Well.." he thought hard and put his hand on his chin.

Silence..they all thought of a great name.

"Mahasa!" Roy and Riza said together.

"Mahasa? What kind of name is that?" Ed asked.

Al just hit his brother for being impolite. "Brother!"

"Sorry! But what kind of name is that honestly!" Ed repeated.

This time, Winry hit him. "Just shut up Edward!"

"Okay, okay, fine!"

"Thank you Alphonse, Winry.. Well..Mahasa is for Maes, Hayate and Sam.. the people who brought us together." Roy explained.

Maes cried in fake tears. "Oh Roy! You do care about us! Give me a hug!" Maes said going near to Roy and passing through him.

Sweatdrops 

"Don't you remember that you're dead?" they all said in unison.

"Hehehe.." Maes laughed.

"Anyway..that seems like a great idea! Mahasa's perfect!" Armstrong said. "I remember were the Armstrongs get their names from! In our culture.."

Saved by the gay nurse.. "Excuse me.. but the hospital will be closing soon.. all of you have to go home soon." He said in a girly tone again.

"Oh..well..we'll go now.." Havoc explained.

"Fuhrer, you stay with Riza and Mahasa here.. okay?" Armstrong suggested.

"Okay."

"Well..good luck with the nurse Roy!" Ed smirked and closed the door since he was the last to leave.

Maes barged in back the room and remembered he was about to take a picture of the new family. "Riza! Roy! Can I take a picture of you and little Mahasa?" Maes asked.

"Okay? What is it for? You're going to put it in your Royai album?" Roy asked while Riza just wondered.

"Yeah..and God wants a copy! He also has a Royai album!" Maes said proudly.

"So there is a God..huh?" Roy said.

"Oh, Roy! That's what God loves about you! ahah..okay..say cheese!" Maes said positioning himself.

They pose and smile then…_Click!_

"Perfect! Well, I got to go back to heaven! Have a nice night and create more Mahasas!" Maes smirked.

Riza looked at him sternly.

"I was just joking!"

"Okay..you go now… tell Hayate, Sam and God, we said hi!" Roy said.

"Wow, Roy! You believe in God now! This is great news! Yeah, I will! By the way, good luck with the nurse Roy!hahaha.." Maes said disappearing.

"What's good luck with the nurse mean? Roy? Maes repeated what Ed said!" Riza asked putting up an eyebrow.

"Uh…well..it's like this.."

Roy was about to tell Riza what happened and she wasn't shocked because she got tired already and didn't here a word he said.

Roy noticed Riza sleeping soundly and looked at his son. "I guess, we're going to sleep now little baby Mahasa? Look, mommy's sleep already." Roy said and put the baby near Riza. He slept at the couch. But first he told everything to Riza. Then he said to himself while smirking at himself, "So that if she asks me, I'll tell her, I did tell her what happened."

In the morning, Riza didn't remember about the nurse thing. After all, Roy told her while she's sleeping. But unfortunately for Roy, he had to spend some more days and nights in the hospital wherein a gay nurse has "it" for him. Poor Roy.. Moreover, more unfortunate for him, the nurse and Riza got along well. She's always in her room. They became friends. "_I can't wait to go home.." _Roy thought.. _"Paper work and gunshots are better than this!"_

END 

A/N: Well..that just came out of me…I did that for 30 minutes…pretty cool and funny don't you think?hehehehe.. I laughed so much just writing it!Hope you liked it too! Read and Review!


End file.
